


Cultural Differences

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Babyfic, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: The Captain must make a choice after discovering a female ruled society where men have no rights.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 80
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It have been about a month since they'd last met a welcoming species willing to help them with their journey home. Supplies were running low again. The crew moral was down again. She was sitting at the desk in her ready room trying to read through the stack of reports left by all the others. She began massaging her temples. Damn headaches. Damn muscle aches. She really needed to talk to Belanna and Tom about creating a holographic masseuse. She was sure everyone else would be absolutely thrilled to be able to get massages. She sighed as she was called to the bridge. She stood and put her jacket back on and pulled her long hair back with a barrette again. She walked out onto the bridge and blinks at the woman on the view screen.

The woman was tall and slender with pale skin that shimmered like an opal and blue green eyes that reminded her of a clear sea. Thick golden hair that fell to the woman's knees in braids and wearing a long green tunic over black leggings. The woman had long scalloped ears that were flush to the sides of her head. The woman reminded her of the "Fae" her grandmother told her about as a child. Especially the melodic quality of the woman's voice.

"Finally. Someone I can speak to."  
"My name is Kathryn Janeway. I am the Captain of Voyager. With whom am I speaking ?"  
"My name is Lady Seraphine. I am High Leader of these Venyan ships. You may call me Sera."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sera."  
"You must truly trust your men if you give them permission to speak for you. Men have no authority among my people. You must be quite special if you own so many men. Do they please you well ? Perhaps I might purchase a few. I have several daughters who are ready to claim their first."

Kathryn couldn't help noticing where the woman was looking. She knew the woman was staring at the man beside her. The Angry Warrior that had stood by her side from the very beginning. The same man that she wanted to be more than her friend and First Officer. She believed that she could wait until they got home. That he would wait for her but she was afraid that might not happy. The other woman had several ships to their one. She looked into Chakotay's eyes for a moment before turning back to the woman. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but they are not for sale. They already belong to the women on my ship."  
"He belongs to someone as well ?"  
"Yes. He belongs to me."  
"What a pity. Does he please you well ? If not, my Mate can give him lessons to improve his skills."

Kathryn was trying not to laugh. She didn't have to look at his face to know that Chakotay was shocked at the conversation and that she'd claimed him as her property. She knew he was probably offended by the woman's offer of lessons to improve his skill in bed. What man wouldn't be offended by that offer. It was a matter of pride after all.

"Mate ?"  
"Yes. Each one is allowed one Mate and as many men in her harem as she wishes. As long as she can provide for them properly. They are her servants and pleasure slaves. Her Mate's purpose is to be her companion and to provide healthy children. Preferably daughters but sons can be sold to other women once they mature. Is this one your Mate or your slave ?"  
"Hmm. I suppose right not he's my servant. I've considered making him more but I'm not certain I wish to make him my Mate. That's rather permanent"  
"Yes it is. I would like to invite you to a feast this evening. We can meet face to face and get to know each other's culture better."

After ending the conversation Kathryn announced she would be in her ready room preparing an announcement for the crew. She frowned as Chakotay turned the bridge over to Tuvok and followed her into the ready room and ordering the computer to seal the door with his authorization code. Kathryn whirled around to glare and demand why he did it but felt him wrap his large hand around the back of her neck and pull her to him. His other arm wrapping around her waist to hold her slim body pressed against his as he kisses her. She gasps softly as his hand gripped her ass. Her small gasp opened her up to a deeper kiss that demanded more that she'd ever considered giving him. The hand that hand gripped her neck moved to unclip her hair. He tossed the barrette onto her desk as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Nuzzling her softly before quietly murmuring in her ear.

"Did the please you well Captain ? Do I need lessons."

She gasped. His words were like a bucket of cold water. She started to slap him but he caught her hand and pinned it behind her back. She'd been so affected by his kiss that she was stunned by her lack of control and was shaking. She frowned at his growled words.

"Don't treat me like that ever again Kathryn. I am not your servant or slave."

She watched him straighten his uniform and walk to the door. Just before opening the door he told her to let him know the detail of the feast so he release an announcement to the crew.

She'd decided to have everyone meet at the resort Neelix had created on the Holodeck. She was trying her best to ignore the fact that Chakotay was staring at her. Watching her as she spoke about the conversation on the bridge. After she finished speaking, she watched some of the men pair off with their "Owners" before she left. Returning to her quarters to run a bubble bath and pour herself a glass of wine. She ignored the door chimes as she took a sip of her wine.

She knew everyone would be getting ready to go down in timed groups so that everyone could enjoy the feast. Everyone but her. She told Belanna that she was feeling tired and told her to tell their host that she wasn't feeling well and would meet with her in the morning. She also told her to tell Sera that she wanted Chakotay to enjoy himself as well. So therefore Belanna was given custody of Chakotay for the evening.

She was about to remove her uniform and slip into the hot water when she felt large hands spin her around and found herself pinned against the wall by a very upset First Officer. She looked up into his eyes. She couldn't help noticing that they looked darker than usual and shook slightly when he growled at her.

"What the hell is going on Kathryn. You can't just say you're not feeling well and tell Belanna to act like I belong to her for the evening."  
"Let go of me Chakotay. I'm still your Captain !"  
"No Kathryn. Right now you're the woman I want to throw on her bed and show her just how well I can please her."

He buried his hand in her thick hair and kissed her hungrily as his body kept hers pinned against the wall. Her small hands gripped his shoulders as she returned his demanding kiss. Already burning for him. Aching for him to take her body and make her his. She hated herself for stopping it but she hand to.

"Chakotay ! We have to stop."  
"Why Kathryn ? You want me as much as I want you."  
"I'm not up to date on my booster. I could get pregnant."  
"Good..."  
"What ?!"  
"I want everything Kathryn. I want to be your best friend. Your confidant. Your partner. To be your permanent Mate. I want to be the father of your children."

She sighed softly as he kissed her neck. She heard the zipper of her jacket being pulled down but didn't stop him. Didn't stop him as he removed her jacket and popped the snaps of the turtleneck before removing it as well as the tank top. Leaving her in her bra and uniform pants. He smiled again her skin as he removed her bra, adding it to the growing pile of her clothes.

"But right now I'll settle for fucking you in your bed. They we'll take a shower and go to the feast. Then we'll discuss the future while we enjoy your bath tub."

She gasps in surprise when he tossed her over his shoulder and walked into her bedroom before dropping her on the bed. He quickly finished undressing her before stepping back to undress himself. He was enjoying the fact that Kathryn couldn't look away as she watched him undress. Her eyes widened slightly at the size of his hard cock. They were finally going to get what they wanted. It was hard for Kathryn to focus on his words when he began using his mouth to make love to her.

"The beautiful thing about this Kathryn if that Starfleet can't do a damn thing about it when we get home."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Interfering with the customs and culture of another race's society. If we were to "accidentally get married" according to their customs, Starfleet can't do anything about a relationship."


	2. Chapter 2

Katheryn was having a hard time following the conversation as she felt his hot mouth on her soft skin. He had her hands pinned to the bed as he kissed her breast before running his tongue of her nipple. She arched her back, coming up off the bed as he began to suck on a hard nipple. She whimpered softly as he began driving her crazy with his hot mouth. 

Her two fiances had been the only two men she'd been with sexually. It was always clumsy with Justin. He'd been her first and they'd both been young at the time. Mark had been older but had never done anything like this. Never restrained her. Never took control of her like this. Never done the things Chakotay was doing. It was almost like he was worshiping her body. Taking his time. Discovering and loving every inch of her as he moved down her body.

She nearly screamed as his mouth finally reached her thighs and he ran his tongue over her. She gripped his thick hair as he opened her up to him and sucked her clit. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of her as he fucked her with his mouth. It hadn't taken much for her to be wet and ready for him. Revealing she was his for the taking. And he was going to take what he wanted like an conquering warrior. 

He knew she hadn't had a lover since before they'd been trapped in this horrible quadrant of space. She hadn't allowed herself the relief a lover could give her. She had allowed others to take a lover but not herself. He was going to change that. Show her that it was ok to let go. It was ok to turn over control to a trusted lover.

"Let go Kathryn. There is freedom in submitting to a trusted lover. You know I would never hurt you, unless you asked me to. Right now you are Kathryn, the woman. Not Captain Janeway. Let me be in command in private. Where no one sees. We can experiment. Discover together if you prefer me rough or gentle. If you want an equal or if you want me to be a commanding and dominating lover. Will you willingly submit to me tonight Kathryn ?"  
"Yes..."

He didn't miss the nervous tremble in her voice. Didn't miss the rise in her pulse or the slight shake in her body. He knew that she clung to her Captain's pips like a child clung to a security blanket. That when she put on her uniform it was like putting on armor for her. She allowed Kathryn to disappearing before her Captain's uniform. On New Earth he'd seen Kathryn, the scientist. He'd wondered why she hadn't remained a science officer. Why she had allowed herself to be moved to the Command track. She seemed happy when she was trying to figure out a puzzle, Especially when she was working on something with Belanna.

Chakotay went back to feasting on the woman he loved. Fucking her with his tongue and sucking at her clit until the pleasure was too much for her. She cried out his name as she reached her climax and came for him. Kathryn panted softly as he kissed his way up her body. She blinked in confusion when he told her to roll on her stomach. He couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across his face. So both of her lovers had been that boring. His Kathryn was more innocent when it came to pleasure than he'd thought.

He started by giving her a massage. He's seen how tense she'd been earlier. Rubbing the shoulders she had attempted to ease herself earlier. He slowly worked his way down her back, enjoying the groans he was getting. She gasps when he slapped her small ass and sighed when he gently rubbed when he'd slapped. He did it twice making her moan softly. So his beautiful redhead enjoyed being spanked did she. He filed that away for the future. Intending to explore that later, now that he knew she liked it.

He leaned forward and nuzzle her, burying his face in her hair for moment and murmured in her ear that he would be right back and not to move an inch. To stay right where she was. He walked to her replicator in the living room and spoke quietly as he ordered massage oil, worried that she was tight from not being active and he didn't want to hurt her. He took the bottle and walked back into the bedroom and smiled when he saw that she hadn't moved. He moved back onto the bed and smeared some of the oil over his cock. He gently soothed her when he startled her adding some of the oil to her entrance.

"It's just some massage oil Kathryn. You haven't had a lover in a while and I was worried I might hurt you the first time."

She started to roll over but a hand on her back kept her in place. He smiled, wondering if she would let him tattoo his mark on her body. He moved above her and kissed her neck as he took her hands in his. He tucks her arms under her and wrapped his arms around her. Keeping her restrained by his embrace as he used his knee to part her legs. He slowly entered her, giving her body time to adjust him as she let out a cry at the momentary tightness. He laid on top of her for a moment once he'd entered her fully. Kissing her neck and murmuring sweet words of assurance to ease her. Once she was relaxed again, he began to move slowly. Sliding in and out in slow steady pace for a few moments before slamming into her with a hard thrust a few times. He began thrusting in and out of her faster when she didn't tell him to stop. He used her moans and cries of his name to make sure he wasn't hurting her. He began thrusting hard and fast. Getting rougher with her. Groaning deeply at the tight grip of her body. She was finally his as he began fucking her like a beast. His arms tightening around her, his hot breath against her neck as he panted. Her scream of pleasure was muffled by her pillow as she came, her body tightening around his cock. He groaned deeply as he came with her. FIlling her womb with his hot seed.

"Did I hurt you Kathryn ? I planned to go slow the first time. I didn't plan to be so rough with you."  
"You didn't hurt me Chakotay, but you are a bit heavy you know."

He chuckle softly and withdrew from her. He rolled onto his back and brought her with him. Holding her snuggled against him. He stroked a hand through her hair as she tucked her head under his chin. He smiled as she snuggled closer.

"Well Kathryn ?"  
"What ?"  
"Did you like giving up control ?"  
"Hmm. Maybe. It might require more research."

He laughed and squeezed her ass possessively. He softly promised her that she didn't need to hide behind her uniform anymore. He grinned and reminded her that her ready room could be sound proofed and secured at any time. She couldn't help laughing at the image of the two of them disappearing into her ready room. A quickie on the couch or bent over the desk or being fucked on the meeting table.

"Or asking to speak with me after a briefing because you're angry at your Captain."  
"Mmm. I'd bend you over the table and spank you before taking you from behind."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn had slipped from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She sighed at the sight of the now cold wasted bubble bath and the open bottle of wine and burned out candles. She gasps softly when he felt a large hand slap her ass before pulling her back against him. She blinked as the partially drank glass of wine is lifted to her lips. She takes a sip as he speaks softly in her ear.

"I didn't give you permission to leave the bed without me Kathryn. We'll get new candles and share a fresh bubble bath after the feast. We need to take a shower and go to the feast. But first I'm going to punish you my love."

Chakotay sat on the side of the tub and pulled across his lap, facedown. He lifted his hand and swung, spanking her. He gently rubbed where he spanked her before spanking her again. Rubbing the soft flesh of her ass after each spank. Not wanting to hurt her. He smiled when he saw that he was arrousing her. Saw that she did like the pain.

"Mmm. Naughty Kathryn likes to be spanked, does she ?"

She couldn't help the whimper when he stopped. She didn't know why. She'd always hated being punished for anything. Especially when her father did it. She'd idolized the man for as long as she could remember and it had shattered her when he spanked her for the first time when she was 13. Until then it had always been her mother than punished her and Phoebe. She didn't realize she'd spoken her thoughts out loud until he spoke softly. The teasing gone from his voice as he pulled her into his lap and snuggled her close, arms tight around her.

"Kathryn. My beautiful Kathryn. The difference is I was doing the same thing to you in bed. Not a true punishment from me. A trusted lover can use pain to arrouse his lover if done correctly. Like the way I was gently rubbing you after each spank. Your arrousal is so strong that I can smell it and it's m"aking me hard already."

He helped her stand and took her small hand, leading her to the shower and turning it on. He followed her into the shower and began soaping her body and shampooing her hair. He smiled at the sighs as he washed her body and hair. Kneading her muscles as he washed her. Smiling at the small group of symbols tatooed on her hips. Each hip said something different.

"I didn't know you had tatoos Kathryn. What language are they ?"  
"Gaelic."  
"Gaelic ?"  
"Mmhmm. The ancient language of Ireland. Where my family's ancestors are from."  
"What does do they say Love ?"  
"One says The strong protect the weak. The other one says The Wise protect the innocent."

She heard his sound of disbelief and whirled around. Trying to hide the hurt in her eyes as she glared at him. She finished rinsing off silently before stepping out of the shower. When he reached of her, she shrugged off his hand and told him not to say a word. She grabbed her robe and hurried out of the bathroom while shrugging it on and tieing it. He turned off the shower and dried off. After wrapping the towel around himself, he found her standing infront of the window, staring at the stars. As he watched her for a moment, a thought occured to him. Her hands would rest on her hips frequently when on duty.

"That's why you hands are on your hips so much, isn't it. I thought it was just your Captain posture."  
"My father had the same tattoos on his hips. He said he got them when he was promoted to the Command track. He said it reminded him when his hands were on his hips."

She blinked softly when he came up behind her. Sighed softly when she felt him grip her hips and pull her back against him. Closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his hot body.

"I remember the first day of third grade. Mom had dropped Phoebe and I off at school like she always did on the first day of the new school year. Phoebe and I met on the playground for morning recess like we'd planned. There was a group of kids off in the corner. 2 older boys were bullying the young kids. Phoebe and I ran to a teacher and pointed at the kids and told her but she sat there talking to the other teacher."

She went silent for a moment. Chakotay buried his face in the soft skin of her neck and softly encouraged her to continue. Hugging her a little tighter.

"I remember running into his study and the angry look in my father's eyes when I told him. I thought for the first time in my life that he was angry at me for something and it was like a knife plunging into my heart. But then he sighed and put down his padd and walked around his desk. He put his hands on his hips, raised an eyebrow and said "Katie, I don't like threats and I don't like bullies". He said I was a Janeway and that we don't tolerate bullies. That bullies thrived on fear and that fear existed to be conquered. I remember him putting my hand on his left hip. He asked me if I remembered what it said. The strong protect the weak. He told me that every Janeway that served in Starfleet had those tattoos as a reminder of what Starfleet is supposed to be about. That we're supposed to protect those weaker than us. That we are supposed to be wise enough to protect the civilizations that are still innocent to the ways of their more advanced neighbors. I've forgotten those things at times on our journey, but you've been there to pull me back."  
"And I always will be Kathryn. And when our children grow up, I'll be there to give them their tattoos and you'll be hovering over my shoulder to make sure every line is correct."

She couldn't help laughing at his words. She gasped softly as he untied her robe and parted it. His hand flattened over her curls possessively. She frowned at his mischievous chuckle.

"This, my beautiful Kathryn, is where I want to place my mark. The one I took when I left Starfleet and joined the Maquis."  
"Oh hell no ! You are not Bitch Stamping me !"

She moved his hand higher to her stomach. Then moving it to where her heart would be. Indicating those were acceptable locations. He laughed softly at her reaction and nuzzled her as he rubbed her flat stomach.

"So you are open to wearing my mark on your body. As much as I like the idea of putting it over your heart, I think I like the idea of it being on your belly when our first child begins growing there. Watching my mark grow as your belly swells with my child."

He squeezed her ass as he kissed her lovingly before swatting it and telling her to get dressed for the feast. That they were already going to be late enough as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

He'd dressed and gone back to his quarters to put on his dress uniform while she got dressed and pulled back her hair with a clip. They'd made it to the privacy of the turbo lift before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. He smiled and and kissed her neck before pulling back and starting the turbolift.

"I love you Kathryn, I can't let you go. I'll never have enough of you."  
"You don't have to Chakotay."  
"What are you saying love Kathryn."  
"I love you too. I'd like to see where this goes but what if everyone figures it out ?"  
"Half the ship already looks at us like we're their parents. Not just their Command team. The whole ship already believes we're together. That it's just a matter of when we decided to quite hiding it from them. They've been taking bets on it ever since we started the trip home. There is an outrageous bet going on about how we get together."  
"Oh ? And are you thinking of placing a bet ?"  
"Mmhmm. By accidental marriage during an invitation to a feast or festival of another culture. What do you think ? If we accidentally get married, those rations would keep us in coffee and tea for years."

She carresses his cheek and kissed his softly. She closed her eyes for a moment as he held her tightly in his arms. She burrowed into his hot arms and sighed as she enjoyed it for a moment before stepping back. Knowing the doors would open anytime.

"What's that ?"  
"Think you can keep your hands off me on the bridge and not look at me like you want to rip my uniform off and take me there on the bridge."  
"I believe I can Captain. I've been very tempted by that very fantasy before. Mmm. Me sitting in you chair while you suck my cock before straddling me and fucking me."  
"There's always the holodeck. I can create the bridge and put a security code on it that not even Tuvok can overide. No one will every know what we're doing there."  
"Sounds like a wonderful plan Captain. But remember. In private you give up your control to me Love. It's good to let go. Let someone else command your for a little bit."  
"And just in case you really want to be adventuresome in private, I don't mind sharing with the right person."  
"What are you talking about ?"  
"Two men Kathryn. Ayala and I have shared a woman before and I trust him. He's an ass man when we shared though."  
"Ass man ?"  
"Yes. He prefers the ass when he shares. Though he'll also be happy with you mouth. He'll understand that I'm the only one allowed inside you. It'll be my child if you get pregnant. Not his."  
"I'm not sure I could do that Chakotay. What you did tonight was new to me and rather overwhelming."  
"If you ever want to try, just tell me Kathryn. I told you that we would experiment together and discover what you like and what you don't like."

Once they got to the feast, they were shocked. The men of the other culture wore very little and the men of voyager had been given leather pants to wear and nothing else. Tom came up and complained that he wasn't allowed to wear his uniform. only the leather pants and remain barefoot. The women of voyager were thrilled however. The men had to serve them and do whatever they wanted. She noticed that Ayala was attempting to fend off alien women who we arguing over him because he hadn't been claimed. She looked up at Chakotay with question in her eyes. When he nodded she took a breath and wandered over while Lady Seraphine gave Chakotay his leather pants. and a long green silk dress that looked more like an elegant nightgown and gave him instructions to dress Kathryn. He notice all of the women of the crew were dressed similarly but Kathryn's dress had flowers embroidered into the dress in gold thread and adorned with gold ribbon.

Kathryn moved through the people to the group of women surrounding Ayala and murmured in his ear that he was hers now. She carressed his chest possessively and moved a small hand down to cover his crotch. He notced his inhale the scent of her as he instantly began to harden and the feel of her hand cupping the bulge in his pants. She couldn't help it when she smiled against his skin before she looked up at the women and knew Chakotay was watching. She was making a show for the women but found herself enjoying the way it was teasing Chakotay and actually enjoyed touching Mike and his reaction to her.

"I'm sorry Ladies but Mike belongs to me now. I had been contemplating it and decided that tonight he was going to be mine."

She smirked as she directed him to follow her. Knowing she had upset the women. She couldn't help blinking at the dress and that Chakotay had been told to dress her in it for the feast. She didn't think the low cut dress would hide anything. She sighed and walked to the room that Chakotay said was for their use. She was surprised to find a very large bed against the far wall. She removed her shoes and began to reach for the buttons on her dress uniform as the two men discussed his new relationship with Kathryn. She blinked as Mike's hands brushed her fingers away and began undoing the buttons as Chakotay stood behind her. He began kissing her neck as Mike slowly undressed her. She gasped softly.

"I don't think I'm ready for this Chakotay."  
"Shh Love. Mike won't do anything until you ask. He'll respect you. Right now he's just helping. I'm going to let him touch you but it doesn't have to go beyond touching tonight. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I was watching these women. They're touched and pleasured by their men at this feast."

She sighed softly as she felt Mike's mouth on her soft skin as he removed her uniform tunic and the undershirt she wore. Chokotays arms came around her and he cupped her breasts after Mike gently removed her bra and began kissing his way down her belly. He undid her slacks and gently eased them down her legs as and moaned softly as Chakotay began gently massaging her breasts with his large hands. She stepped out of her slacks. Mike's hands moved to her ass and gently squeeze it before kissing his way back up her body. Mike murmured in her ear softly.

"I've wanted to see you body for a long time now Captain. See it. Touch it. Kiss it. Wondered how tight you were. Wanted to feel you beneath me as I thrust in and out of you. To feel you tight around me and hear you scream my name as you came."


	5. Chapter 5

The men both carressed her body as they helped her slip on the long silk like dress. Kathryn was surprised when Mike pulled her against him and kissed her hungrily. His hand had burrowed into her hair and was gripping it tightly, keeping a hold on her as he kissed her. Both men were pressed against her smaller body and Mike kissed her and and Chakotay kissed down her neck. She moaned into Mike's mouth as she felt the arrousal of both men. The two men wanted her and it thrilled her. It made her feel powerful. Made her burn. As Mike broke the kiss, she didn't see the look the two men shared. Chakotay murmured in her ear. Asking if she had every taken her lover's cock with her mouth before. He smiled against her skin when she said no and asked if she would like to learn.

Chakotay softly ordered her to her knees before Mike and gently pushed on her shoulders a little, guiding her down before his friend. She reached out with nervous hands to undo Mike's pants as she was instructed. Once his thick cock was free, Mike gripped her hair and guided her head to his cock as Chakotaty ordered her to open her mouth. Mike groaned as he guided her head down his cock. Pausing briefly when she gagged at first. He guided her head up and down his cock as Chakotay told her to close her mouth around Mike's cock and suck. Chakotay moved to he side and freed his hard cock. He took her hand and wrapped it around his cock and guided it up and down as he made her hand squeeze a little. Fucking her hand as Mike fucked her mouth. Mike thrust faster and harder down her throat as he neared his release. He groaned and held her head tight to his groin as he came, forcing her to swallow every bit of it. Mike pulled her to her feet and bent her over the little sofa in the room. He pulled the dress up over her ass and pulled her panties down as Chakotay stroked his cock a few times. She felt her First officer move behind her. Moaned as she felt him rub his hard cock up and down her slit before filling her with one hard thrust. Mike began lovingly kissing her just before Chakotay took her, his kiss swallowing her cry of surprise. She moaned into Mike's kiss as Chakotay thrust in and out of her hard and fast. Kathryn thought she saw stars as she climaxed again that evening. Taking Chakotay over the edge with her. She gasped at their words while she was righting her clothes again.

"You know Chakotay. With two men, the chances of our beautiful Captain getting pregnant become much greater. "  
"I know. I'd love to see little red haired girls that look like Kathryn running around the ship. I originally said that any children she had, would be mine."  
"I'm standing right here you know. Don't you think I should have a say in this ?"  
"You said yourself Captain, Voyager is going to have to become a generation ship. I'm offering my services to you."  
"You're not a breeding stud Mike. Unless you've been offering to service the other women on ship."  
"No Ma'am. My services are exclusive to you. My body is yours to do with as you like."

After fixing her hair again, the three walk out to the feast and sit down at their designated table. She blinked as she felt the men sitting on either side of her gently draw up the skirt of her dress under the table. She was thankful there was a floor length table cloth as Mike and CHakotay began stroking her thighs. She blinked as a woman appeared with a bowl of red grape like fruit. As the woman spoke, she didn't realize that the three of them were the only ones with the red fruit. She didn't understand that the woman was a Priestess and that she was giving them a blessing. She probably would have freaked if she'd know at that moment what was said. She blinked as a gold ribbon was wrapped around one arm, binding her to Chakotay's arm. Another gold ribbon was tied around her other arm, binding her to Mike. Then the woman instructed the men to take turns feeding her the red fruit. A circlet made of blue lily like flowers was place on her head. All of the crew's combadges frinally caught up with what was being said by the woman and they were silent. Shocked.

"May the binding of these ribbons bind you til the end of your days. May the eating of the sacred fruit bless your men and cause their seed to take root inside your womb."  
"What ?"  
"Congratulations of your marriage Kathryn Janeway. May I ask which is your Mate and which is your husband ? I must record this in our records.::

Kathryn was speechless. Unsure what to do. She wasn't ready for this. Didn't know whether she should claim Chakotay as her Mate and Mike as her husband. She loved Chakotay and he was her lover now. Technically Mike was her lover after what just occured in the other room. Chakotay was looking at her with a curious expression and Mike was smirking. Both eager to hear her answer. The crew was still in shock. Tuvok could sense her distress and Belanna could tell by looking at her that she was upset. The half Klingon engineer was ready to come to her rescue but she spoke to the Priestess.

"Chakotay is my Mate. I suppose that would make Mike my lesser husband."


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn looked around at her stunned crew members. She was afraid of what they were thinking. Would they be dissappointed in her if they made this real and stayed together ? Openly ? Would they they think their Captain was a slut if she kept both men and no longer respect for her. She shook slightly. Unsure what to do. She'd heard of Triads before but never among Starfleet officers. Especially Command officers.

Belanna stood and gave them a smile, knowing her best friend finally had the woman he'd wanted since he first saw her. She knew there was only one hurdle blocking his path to keeping her. The crew that Janeway loved. She knew that Janeway would retreat again and pretend this never happened if the crew didn't approve. She pretty much knew the ex Maquis would approve because they could all see the way Chakotay felt about her. It was just a matter of whether or not the Fleeters approved. After clapping and congratulating Janeway she sat down and started whispering to Tuvok.

"Do you think the crew will approve ? It will go back to the way it was if they don't."  
"Indeed. She cares about the crew far too much. She will end this if they are not pleased."  
"Both men look like little boys who were just told they could have anything they want in the candy store."  
"Yes. They do. I myself have observed them watching her on the bridge when she was not looking."  
"In the short time I've known her I've noticed that she doesn't really see the effect she has on men. I honestly believe that there isn't a man on that ship who wouldn't jump if she invited them to her bed. Other than you Tuvok. Maybe Tom."  
"Indeed Miss Torres. I have even noticed women who desire the Captain as well."  
"I'm going to go talk to department heads that are here. You talk to the ones on the ship. I imagine the news of what just happened is already gossip and spreading. We have to convince everyone to approve of this. The Captain deserves to be happy damnit."

As she went from table to table of their fellow crew members, she explained the situation to them. Explained that if they didn't approve, the Captain would end it. Pretend this never happened and everything would stay the way it was. She saw that there were crew members upset at the idea and some that were outright angry that the Captain would deny herself what she encouraged others to have. That she was denying herself happiness with their First Officer because she was the Captain and she thought it would be wrong if the crew didn't approve. She pointed out to all of them as well that she thought it would make Mike happy too. That both men had confided in her their desire for the Captain over the time they'd been in the Delta Quadrant. That Chakotay was in love with her even. That she firmly believed that the Captain was in love with him as well. She smiled as she looked up and saw some crew member walk up to the pair and offer their blessings and say that they hoped Mike would be happy as well. Some even said they wished this had happened a long time ago. She walked back to her seat and sat down next to Tom and Tuvok. Tom spoke up. 

"You know. I have an idea."  
"What's that Paris."  
"Nobody won the bet about how they would end up together. Thinking about donating all those rations to them if people go for it. Sort of a wedding present from the crew instead of people using their own rations to make gifts for them. What do you two think."  
"An excellant idea Mr. Paris. It will help celebrate their Mating without losing rations."


	7. Chapter 7

The two men knew what her decision about the relationship would was when even Tuvok offered his blessing. A Vulcan approval meant it was a good thing. Especially Tuvok's in Kathryn's eyes. He was an old friend and it always hurt her when he didn't agree with something. Something Chakotay had always hated, but he knew it was always in her best interest. The man was protective of Kathryn Janeway and not just as his Captain. Some of the crew had once told him that they thought there were times when Tuvok acted more like a big brother than her Chief of Security. What really made it clear the crew approved was when Tom and Belanna came up to the table and told them that the crew had all voted to turn the betting pool over to them as a wedding present. Every crew member.

Her jaw nearly dropped when Lady Seraphine announced that it was customary for the women of the family to escort them to their Mating Chamber as a blessing upon the newly Mated. After the ribbons were unwould, the men both stroked and massaged her thighs for a few moments before pulling her skirt down again and helping her stand. Mike murmured softly in her ear that by the time they were done with her tonight, she would not be able to walk without each step reminding her that they had been inside her tonight. If she could walk at all. Kathryn bit her lower lip to keep from gasping at his words and desperately trying not to blush. She looked up at CHakotay, curious, when he kept the ribbons as they were escorted back to the room.

They were left in the room by the women of the crew as Belanna ushered the giggling women back to the feast. Kathryn barely had time to look at her lovers before Mike was pulling her into a deep demanding kiss. His grip on her ass pulling her tight against him. Kathryn felt Chakotay ease the top her dress down as he kissed her neck. She leaned back against him as Mike kissed his way to her breasts, licking a hard nipple before beginning to suck as he massaged the other. Chakotay spoke softly in her ear as he carressed her stomach.

"Do you want children Love ?"  
"Yes..."  
"Would it matter whose child it is ?"  
"Why do you ask that ?"  
"Mike will respect your wishes and not climax inside you if you don't want his child too. He can do it is your beutiful ass or your mouth. Even on your body. I couldn't share your body with anyone else Love."  
"No. I wouldn't mind if it was his."  
"Are you sure Love ? Once he does there's a high chance the child could be his."  
"Yes..."

Both men smiled against her skin. Both imagining her sitting in her Captain's chair on the bridge, wearing a maternity uniform. Loving the idea of her round with one of their children. The thought of a little miniature Kathryn Janeway running around the ship, causing trouble wherever she went.

Mike glanced over at the tray of various lotions and fragrant oils sitting on the little table by the bed as well as a bottle of wine and three glasses. He couldn't help smirking as he looked at Chakotay. Already ideas were going through his mind. He wandered over to the table and looked at the offerings as Chakotay finished stripping Kathryn and ordered her to lay on the bed. Mike came back with a bottle of lotion that smelled like lavender and a bottle of oil. He rolled Kathryn onto her stomach and straddled her thighs as he swept her hair to the side. Kissing her neck before he began rubbing the lotion into her skin. He began massaging the tense muscles of her back. He wasn't surprised at the tenseness of her muscles as he thought of all the stress she'd been under since being stuck in the Delta Quadrant. He smiled at the deep moans coming from her as he eased her back muscles and neck muscles. The sound of her moans was making him painfully hard as he worked on her muscles. He saw Chakotay watching and smirked. He quickly shed his leather pants as Kathryn made a protesting sound when his touch left her. He smirked as he moved back onto the bed. He took the bottle of oil Chakotay offered to him. He oiled his cock and rubbed between her ass cheeks as he rubbed her clit. He whispered soothing words in her ear. Promising that he wouldn't hurt her. He lubed her with an equally generous amout of oil. Chakotay moved onto the bed in front of her, stroking his thick cock as Mike pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He pushed into her mouth as Mike began to gently pushe the tip of his cock into her as before pulling back. With each move he pushed into her more. Chakotay's cock made an effective gag, muffling her cry as Mike added more oil and pulled her back onto his cock her fully. Chakotay gripped her hair tightly and began fucking her mouth as Mike gripped her hips and slowly moved in and out of her tight ass. Mike move a hand beneath her and rubbed her clit to keep her arroused as he fucked her ass. Both men were nearing their climax as they used her body for their own pleasure. Both came with a groan, filling her ass and mouth with their seed. 

They eased her back onto the bed and kissed her tears away as the stroked her and made soft soothing sounds. Mike began rubbing her again as both began sucking on her nipples again. Aroussing her again. Both men had taken their pleasure and now they were going to pleasure her. Mike kissed his way down to her thighs. Kissing the inside of her thigh before flicking his tongue against her clit. Smileing as she gasped.

"This time is for you Kathryn."

Mike began licking her and working her up with his talented mouth. She couldn't decide who was better as she gripped the bedding with both hands. She cried his name as he began sucking on her clit as he thrust his finger in and out of her. Adding a second finger as a third as he worked her up to just short of climaxing before easing back and denying her. Only to do it again and his tongue replaced his fingers. After fucking her with his mouth, she came with a scream of pleasure. Neither of her fiances had ever made her scream yet these two men had done it several times already. She believed it would have shattered her if the crew hadn't approved. Once these men had given her the feeling of having her body worshipped it would have been hell to go back to the way things were.

She was panting softly as Mike hooked her legs over his shoulders and eased his already hard cock into her. She arched her back as he began thrusting in and out of her tight body. Her tight muscles gripped him as he thrust in and out of her. She twisted the sheets on the bed with her fists as she moaned over and over. She didn't see Chokotay sitting in on the sofa with a glass of wine, watching. Her world focused solely on the man with his face buried in the salty skin of her neck as his thrusts became harder and faster. He was unable to be slow and gentle at the moment, and Kathryn didn't care. She came with a scream as Mike pumped his hot seed into her. Chakotay came back with with a glass of wine for each of them and sat against the headboard of the bed. He handed Mike his glass and pulled Kathryn'n limp body into his lap with her back against his chest as Mike moved to sit beside them. He helped Kathryn take a drink of her wine as Mike enjoyed his.

"Mmm. Think you'll enjoy marriage to us Kathryn...?"


	8. Chapter 8

When the three woke up the next morning they bathed together in the huge tub provided. Chakotay and Mike could keep from laughing at the longing sigh as she said it was a shame they couldn't take the tub back with them. She loved the feeling of Chakotay washing her hair and Mike gently washing her body. The smiled and laughed when she told them that she felt like a goddess being worshiped

"I think Mike will agree with me when I say that I enjoy taking care of you Kathryn.  
"Mmm. That's right Kathryn. I would happily do this for you every night. Along with the massage as well. I want you to take care of you at night. Take away the stress and pressure of Command."  
"My father must be rolling in his grave. Admiral Janeway's daughter is finally a Captain and now she's not only fucking her First Officer and a crew member as well but also married to them. My mother would be ashamed of the fact I'm with two men not and would faint at the thought of two men in my bed at the same time."  
"Kathryn. They have no place in our bed. If your parents would be ashamed of what makes you happy, they don't deserve you."

She was surprised at the angry growl in Mike's voice. Yet the possessiveness of his touch and the protective quality of that growl thrilled her. It somehow made her feel safe and wanted by someone other than her family. It was odd that it was two men declared terrorists that made her feel safe and wanted instead of the Starfleet she'd dreamed of joining all her life. The Starfleet that had made her father the man she'd grown up idolizing. That made him the Admiral she wanted to be. Now she discovered that she wasn't as eager to reach the Alpha quadrant now. She heard the concern in Chakotay's voice.

"Kathryn ? Is something wrong ?"  
"I find myself not so eager to reach home now."  
"Why is that Love ?"  
"I was sent to arrest you all. What if things haven't changed before we get back ? They'll take you and put you in Prison. You, Mike, Belanna...everyone."  
"Kathryn. It's still another 60 years or so that's been estimated. We have time to live a long life together. To have children and grandchildren. Hell, you may already be pregnant. I'm not due for my booster yet and you're overdue. We both fucked you all night. Very high chance of pregnancy Love."

After dressing in their dress uniforms again they walked out of the room they'd shared. Mike had helped her braid her long hair. He'd told her he couldn't wait to wrap it around his hand when he bent her over her desk in her ready room. She'd blushed before composing herself again. They were whispering to each other about items they could replicate now as she spoke with Lady Seraphine. Telling her the truth about their culture. That they hadn't wanted to offend anyone last night by not following the customs of her people. She'd been surprised when she'd been presented with an ornate wood box filled with the same scented lotions and fragrant oils and ribbons. Another dress like the one she'd previously the night before but this one was just sheer enough that her curves and breasts were visible yet stil hidden by the embroidered fabric. There were also hair adornments. She pulled out a couple of gold bands with Janeway etched into them and blinked, thinking they were bracelet's at first. She glanced up at Seraphine in confusion before she looked at the three men standing behind their host. Then she realized that they weren't bracelets for her. They were wrist bands intended to mark Chakotay and Mike as hers.

"I had them made for you last night. I had hoped they would fit but if it is offensive to your culture..."

Kathryn nearly laughed as Chakotay reached over and took them from her. He put one on his left wrist and Mike held out his wrist for the other one. She watched with a surprised look as the two men put on the golden brands.

"No different than wedding rings Kathryn. Well. Not actually wedding rings but it has the same purpose really. It marks us as being taken. We're no longer available to other women."  
"Shame we don't have anything for you Kathryn. Not yet. I'm sure we can replicate something."

She was later surprised when they transported back to ship. No one was shocked that they were all three together now. No one was upset about. They had even moved Mike's belongings to her quarters and Belanna had made plans to cut a doorway in the wall between her quarters and Chakotay's quarters. After all. Not like they were going to be home tomorrow. She'd nearly cried at the love and support of her crew. They all wanted her to be happy and if this made her happy, then they were all for it.

Later on the bridge she sat going over reports in her chair. She stood and moved around the bridge getting reports and looking at monitors. True to Mike's words word, every step reminded her of the previous night. And the thought of that particular ache in her muscles made her ache in a different way. She wanted to drag one of her men, or both, to the ready room as the ache between her legs grew, but she reminded herself that they were one duty and had to remain professional while on duty. No dragging me off to her ready room. When she got to Mike's station, she had a feeling he knew her thoughts as he moved in behind her. She had her cage with one hand resting on the console beside her and the other hand showing her things he'd picked up as he breathed in her scent and spoke quiet. Then whispering in her ear that when he saw her sitting in her chair, he imagined her in her maternity uniform and the thought of her pregnant made him hard as steel and ready to work on it. He briefly pressed against her, just enough for her to feel the hard bulge but not enough for anyone to notice. He smiled against her skin as she bit her lip to keep from gasping at the feel. She was thankful that the thick fabric of her uniform jacket hid the back that her nipple her hard from her arrousal. Mike whispered softly in her ear before moving back.

"In fact Sweetheart, Chakotay is probably thinking the same thing. Tell the Doctor to cancel the boosters Sweetheart. Neither one of us wants you to take them anymore. And we're going to make sure you stay healthy. You can do anything Sweetheart. Even Captain a starship at 9 monthes pregnant if you want."


	9. Chapter 9

At the end of shift she was rubbing her temples again. More frustration at reports than headache. For once the the headache was just a twinge. Barely a dull throb. She sighed and stood up. Picked up the small amount of reports she had left. Turned the bridge over to Tuvok and walked into her ready room. The night of the feast as they laid in bed, they'd discussed their future and the ship. The three had decided that from now on, all work was left outside the door of their quarters. Reports were only discussed while on duty or in the ready room. So here she sat, finishing reports that didn't get read while on duty. She couldn't help her eyecrows shooting up at the list of supplies they'd been given as a gift. For once the crew could have fresh fruit and vegetables. She'd have to tell Neelix NO leola root tonight ! She tapped her combadge and called Neelix.

"Yes Captain ?"  
"Neelix. Apparently we received a shipment of fresh fruit and vegetables as well as some fresh meat from our kind and generous Hostess."  
"Yes Captain. I was doing an inventory now."  
"I have an idea Neelix for the food Neelix"  
"And what would that be Captain ?"  
"We have crew members from different worlds in our federation on board. I was thinking we could have each world represented in crew take a night and fix meals from their culture. Not sure Belanna would participate in it though."  
"Why not Captain ?"  
"She's half Klingon and half Human. It can be difficult for a child of two worlds Neelix. Not truly fitting in on eith world."  
"I see your point Captain. She's the only one on board with Klingon blood and she may not know how to cook Klingon food."  
"Precisely Neelix. I will ask if she'd like to participate, but please don't be upset with her if she says no."  
"Perhaps we could ask Lt Torres to just make her favorite meal ?"  
"Excellent idea Neelix."  
"Oh and congratulations Captain ! I'm sure you will be quite happy with Commander Chakotay and Lt Ayalla !"  
"Thankyou Neelix."

After she ended the conversation with Neelix, a thought popped into her head. Several crew members had asked if she planned to keep the Janeway name now that she was married. She wasn't sure what to do. Chakotay didn't have a last name and she wasn't sure about taking Mike's. Then there was the family precedent. There was a long like of Janeway's in Starfleet in various ranks. All the way back to when Starfleet first got off the ground as the saying goes. The women in her line who had been in Starfleet hadn't changed their names when they got married. Her father had once told her that the generation before him had been all girls and the Janeway name would have dissappeared from Starfleet. So his mother had kept her name, his father changing it to hers. She thought about it a few more moments before she saw Chakotay enter from the door out to the hallway and blinked at the box he set on her desk. When she started talking about it he smiled and said that it would only be fair to add her name since he would be tatooing his mark on her soon. 

She was momentarily confused when Mike entered and Chakotay ordered the computer to seal the room and soundproof it. Then Chakotay opened the box and began taking things out. Chakotay picked up a gold ribbon and raised an eyebrow when Kathryn's blue gaze zeroed in on the soft leather covered paddle. Mike helped removed her command uniform as Chakotay reminded her that she was off duty and not in Command right now. She gasped as Mike pulled a small ball made of soft leather out of the box. It was small enough it could comfortably fit in her mouth and had a gold ribbon tied to a loop on two sides of the ball. He moved behind her as Chakotay stroked her cheek and ordered her to open her mouth like a good girl. Mike gently inserted the ball into her mouth and tied the ribbons behind her head, tieing them into a bow. He took the ribbon Chakotay hand him and blindfolded her before bending her over the desk. He pressed against her as he took the other ribbon from the box and tied her hands behind her back with bow. Both men admiring their bound lover for a moment before Chakotay spoke.

"Did you call the doctor like a good girl and cancel your boosters ?"

She nodded yes, unable to answer. She hadn't known that Ayalla had rummaged around their quarters and found the vibrator she'd brought with her when she took Command of Voyager. Didn't know he'd found it until she heard it turn on and felt it rubbing up and down her sensitive flesh as Mike used his foot toforce her feet apart. She moaned around the gag as Mike thrust it into her and left it there as he oiled her ass and pushed in a smaller replicated vibrator and turned it on. Her cry was muffled as the felt the sting on her ass as Chakotay took Mike's place and swung the soft leather paddle. She moaned deeply with each swat from the paddle. The sight and sound had Mike unzipping his pants and freeing his thick hard cock. Stroking it as Chakotay turned Kathryn's ass red. The combination of pain and pleasure had Kathryn screaming around the gag as she came. She became aroussed all over again as the two men began working the vibrators in and out of her. The vibrator was pulled from her as Mike moved behind her. Stroking the now sensitive skin of her abused ass. The vibrator had been left running in her ass as Mike thrust hard and rough into her. He wrapped her braid around his fist and gripped tightly as he bent over her and began fucking her hard. He fucked her like a wild animal. Unable to hold back after watching her being dominated by Chakotay. If anyone broke the security code and came in, it would look like he was raping their Captain but over the last 24 hours he'd discovered that she liked the hard punishing bordering on forced fuck just as much as when they made love to her. He found himself thanking the gods he'd never believed in before and wondering what he and Chakotay had done right for the universe to give them a woman like Janeway. He panted in her ear as he used kept thusting in and out of her tight body. He groaned deeply as he emptied himself inside her.

"It's Chakotay's turn now Sweetheart. Are you ready for him ? Or perhaps filling both holes at once ? We haven't tried that yet."


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine hadn’t know why Chakotay had given Mike the the second half of the shift off but now she knew. Mike had set up a nice candlelit dinner for the three of them. They immediately stripped her again after entering their quarters and slipped the almost sheer embroidered dress over her head and caressed her body as they let the skirt slide into place. 

Chakotay and Mike began feeding her as they ate. Intending to make sure she ate properly. Once they were finished they took her into the bedroom of Chakotay’s old quarters. She gasped in shock. Attached to the bed were satin cords with soft leather cuffs on the ends. Designed to keep her immobile while she was used. There was a satin cord hanging from the ceiling with two leather cuffs attached. Design to keep her hanging with her feet barely touching the floor. A narrow badged table was just high enough to have her lay on with her arms and legs cuffed to the legs of the table along with other tools. Chakotay smiled and murmured in her ear.

“Welcome to our new play room Love.”

Next the escorted her out of the old bedroom and into the living area where a section had been separated off and turned into a nursery. Showed her other things. They had totally renovated Chakotay’s quarters in the second half of a shift and made a connecting doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

She nearly cried at all the work that been done. She couldn’t believe how they’d completely remodeled the set of quarters. Even putting in a nursery and reprogramming the replicator for baby items and supplies. She finally did have silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She missed the grins on their faces. She wandered about the large nursery they had created with the living space of Chakotay’s old quarters. She picked up a floppy stuffed dog that looked like an Irish setter. Just like her Molly. Mike wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on the top of her head and sighed softly.

“I thought you would like it Sweetheart. I used your picture of Molly to create it.”  
“I love it Mike. I love all of this. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”  
“For all of us Sweetheart. Hopefully there will be a new addition soon.”

She was surprised when Mike led her to their now cleared dining table. He smiled at her as Chakotay came in with a tray of supplies. Mike removed the dress and picked her up by the waist. Setting her on the cleared table and slipping a soft pillow under her head. Chakotay gently cleaned her skin and began tattooing his mark on her stomach while Mike let her grip his hands tight. Mike spoke in her ear lovingly.

“The mark will be beautiful as your belly ripens each of our children Sweetheart. Mmm. Perhaps I’ll think of something to put on your perfect ass.”

After a while Chakotay smile with satisfaction as he gazed down at his mark. The two men grinned when Chakotay said that Mike really should think of something to add to their beautiful goddess.

They led her into their bedroom and revealed that her bed was now much bigger. Chakotay and Mike both stripped. Both men were already hard and ready for their shared wife. Chakotay lay on his back and held out his arms for Kathryn. Mike helped her straddle Chakotay and eased her down on the other man’s cock. Mike got the bottle of oil and oiled his cock and her ass. Kathryn was riding Chakotay’s cock slowly as Mike climbed up behind her. She paused as Mike bent over her and gently pushed his way into her ass. Soon both men were moving in and out of her tight body made even tighter by the second man. They slowly fucked her as Chakotay kissed her deeply and Mike gripped and massaged her breasts.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few days they settled down with each other. It wasn't as fevered anymore. Oh they still jumped other like they were in heat and they'd begun to talk dirty. Says things no Starfleet officer should say. They'd surprised her one night. She'd worked particularly later than usual in her ready room and come back to darkened quarters. The only light in Chakotay's only living area that had been turned into a nursery with the hopes of a baby joining their new family unit.

She ordered lights to just bright enough she wouldn't walk into anything and went into the nursery to turn the light off. Thinking her husbands must be out at Sandrines or doing something else. She walked in and was slammed against a bulkhead and kissed roughly. Her body was pinned to the bulkhead by Mike. Unable to move. She noticed he was dressed like a Maquis. She saw Chakotay sitting in the rocking chair by the new crib. Wearing his Maquis clothing. A brief bit of fear showed in her eyes as she remembered the the Mutiny. Mike noticed first and whispered in her ear soothingly as he nuzzled her for a moment.

"It's alright Sweetheart. It's us. We didn't take over the ship again. We wanted to do this for you. If you don't like it we'll stop."

Chakotay noticed something was wrong and was instantly on his feet and rushing over. He kissed her softly and carressed her cheek. Chakotay told her that he'd remembered what she said the first morning. That her two declared terrorists made her feel safe and wanted. Told her that he and Mike thought she might like this but they would happily stop if she wanted them to. That neither of them wanted her to be afraid of them. She blinked a couple of times before nodding her agreement. The men grinned as Chakotay went back to his seat in the rocking chair and watched.

Mike roughly stripped her, nearly ripping her uniform in the process. He yanked the clip from her hair and threw it on the pile made by her uniform. He gripped her ass roughly as he bit at her neck, leaving teeth marks but not breaking the skin. She cried out at the pain, knowing her skin where he bit would be bruised but also knew it would be hidden by her turtleneck. Her ass was already hurting from the painful grip he had on her ass cheeks. She shivered as she heard Chakotay growl that she was she and her ship were now under their control and she would do whatever they wanted. If she wanted to keep her crew safe, she would be their little Starfleet Bitch now.

Mike lifted her against the bulkhead and pinned her hard to it as he thrust hard and deep in her and began to fuck her like a wild beast that cared nothing for the female he was fucking. Taking what he wanted from her. He growled in her ear.

"That's it Sweetheart. Your tight little pussy is mine."

He continued to thrust hard and fast. Brutal in his fucking of her until he came with a roar and emptied himself.

After both men had taken her in every way, they took her together on the soft furry rug infront of the crib. Her throat was sore and her ass and pussy were roughly used but she loved her husbands and loved that they were willing to do something so out of character for the sweet loving men they were. She still could’t believe that the strong willed powerful woman she'd been raised to be loved being treated rough and stripped of her power by two former Maquis that she'd been sent to capture. But she knew they loved her and despite how rough and painful Mike and Chakotay had been, they'd held back on their strength so they wouldn't hurt her beyond the use of the dermal regenerator.

Chakotay had replicated a fur pelt to go under the rocking chair, under the crib, the changing table, dresser and toy chest as well as a large on for the center of the room that had been become the nursery. As she lay snuggled in Chakotay's arms on the rug, Mike went looking for the dermal regenerator. Chakotay lovingly kissed her skin and murmured that Mike had finally come up with his mark for her and wanted to do it tonight.

Mike quickly used the regenerator to heal her bruises and scrapes. He smiled wickedly when he informed her that he was leaving the bite marks. MIke gently lifted her and carried her to the dining room table and ordered the lights up as he laid her down. Chakotay brought the pillow and slid it under her head. She gave her husbands the "Janeway Death Glare"

"You are not Bitch Stamping my ass Mike !"  
"Of course not sweetheart. On you breast. Over your heart. Chakotay marked where our children will grow. I get your heart."

Chakotay smirked as he tried to contain his laughter at Mike's words. He kissed her beautiful soft breast before cleaning the skin and preparing the thee colors of ink Mike had chosen. He first tatooed three small pink peace roses, her favorite, and then he added the golden arrowhead shape of Starfleet among the roses. Then he added the Maquis symbol in the center of the Starfleet arrowhead using a dark blue. Both smiled as they led her to the full length mirror in her bedroom. Tears began trickling down her cheeks when she saw the symbolism. She was Starfleet. Mike was Maquis. Combined amid her favorite flower. Not only roses. They were Peace Roses like the one Chakotay had given her when she was having a horrible day.


	13. Chapter 13

She'd decided to go have a chat with the Doctor. She'd heard in passing that there was a new bet that started the morning after the feast. Apparently the crew was now taking bets on when she would turn up pregnant. After first she was downright furious that they would bet on something so special but then she thought about it and why not let them have their fun.

She had sat on the side of the bio bed with Chakotay and Mike hovering behind her. The Doctor had finished his examination and had frowned when he looked up at her. He'd told her that it would be difficult for her to conceive because her body was in such bad health from ignoring it her whole career. She would have broken down if it have been for the comforting hands on her shoulders. That was when her temper kicked in. Thankfully Sickbay was soupnd proof and no one else was pregnant as she launched into her anger. She yelled at the doctor about the fact that Paris was able to get her pregnant with lizard babies in a swamp on a primitive planet but now she couldn't get pregnant by two strong healthy men that couldn't keep their hands off her and couldn't get enough of her ?! She ended her tirade by screaming one last thing.

"Why does the fucking universe hate me ?!"

Chakotay had immediately called Belanna and Samantha Wildman and told them to intercept Kathryn and take her to the holodeck for a while. He explained to Belanna what had happened once she was somewhere no one would hear the conversation. She'd promised that they would take care of the Captain. Of cour the Chief Engineer didn't tell it that it would involve a girls night at Sandrines with her, Samantha, the Delaney sisters, Susan Niccoletti and a few others. No men allowed.

The two men looked at the Doctor and waited for him to speak after they had their wife taken care of.

"Gentlemen. The fault is not in you. It's her habits. She does not eat. drinks too much coffee, works too much and ignores checkups. In short. She is malnourished, over caffinated, exhausted, and ignores her body's health."  
"If Mike and I work on those things, will it increase her chances Doctor ?"  
"Yes Chakotay. A healthy woman stands a greater chance. Cut her coffee down to 10 cups or less in a 24 hour period. Preferably just enough to stay away on duty. I can give you a print out of what she is deficient in and you can take it to Neelix. For the love of God. Make sure she eats at least 3 good healthy meals a day. You need to make sure she does not do 16 hour days anymore. 8 hour shifts. Surely the other three shifts can pick up a couple of hours each. The woman is exhausted and under great stress. Do you know how to do massages ? Full body massages do wonders for stress. The least amount of stress possible Gentlemen. Oh. And soaks in a tub. Relieves stress and raises her core body temperature."

Chakotay sighed and told the Doctor to just print out all the instructions and advice for the proper care of Kathryn Janeway.


	14. Chapter 14

After the girls night in Sandrines, little snacks would start showing up on her ready room desk. A hot cup of herbal tea would be waiting for her on the bridge. At first she refused to drink it until Chakotay told her it was a recipe created by the Doctor. Filled with vitamins and herbs that would help with her health. It's was Mike's words and action that clenched it. He said four little words that shocked her. No tea, no coffee. Then he set a ban of her getting coffee from any replicator on the ship. Only he or Chakotay could give her coffee. They were the only ones that could order the coffee blend she liked. Until she started behaving and following the Doctor's advise. They hid all the "toys" and witheld sex when she didn't eat properly. When she ate, she was rewarded.

She had become just as addicted to them as they were addicted to her. They had witheld themselves from her for two days now. Allowing her to suck their cocks but refusing to do anything for her. She had just finished the meal Neelix brought her, along with her special tea when she noticed Chakotay watching her from the sofa in the ready room. She blinked her blue eyes when she saw him crook his finger. She'd eaten and drank everything put in front of her all day. She stood and moved around her desk and talked towards him. When he shifted his knees apart she obediently knelt between his legs and unbuttoned and unzipped his uniform pants. She freed his long thick cock and squeezed as she stroked it. She rubbed her cheek along the hard cock and Chakotay unpinned her hair. She slowly licked it from base to tip, nipping the head with her teeth. She licked a couple more times, treating it like a lollipop. He buried his hands in her thick red hair as she eagerly swallowed his hard cock. Groaning softly as it slid down her throat as she began moving her head up and down the shaft. He used his grip on her hair to force her to move faster.

"Suck harder Love. That's a good girl."

When he was close, he pulled her head back. He instructed her to strip and watched with lust fill eyes as she did. He gripped her hips and pulled her back to him, slapping her ass and rubbing where he slapped. He rubbed his cheek over her stomach and kissed his mark before ordering her to straddle him. Both of his large hands gripped her ass as she began ridding him. Letting him control her pace. She rolled her small hips a little and ground against him each time she thrust down again. She let him control her in every way as he kissed her hungril. She was his doll to do with as he please. He spun them around so her back was on the sofa. He clamped a hand over her mouth as he fucked her pussy hard and fast. The hand over her mouth kept her from screaming loud enough for anyone to hear as she came. Moaning softly as Chakotay emptied himself. He smiled against her salty skin.

"Should we call Mike now Love ? You've been such a good girl and we are trying for a baby."

A couple monthes later they were in the middle of a Senior Staff meeting towards the end of end of the shift when it happened. She made the comment before the meeting that she thought something Neelix made didn't agree with her. Then it happened in the middle of Belanna's engineering report. Suddenly Kathryn shot out of her chair and ran for the bathroom. She was barely on her knees and leaning over the toilet before she started throwing up. By the time she was done she was sitting against the wall, feeling weak as a child. She rolled her blue eyes up at Belanna as she entered. Belanna had made everyone else stay at the table, including Chakotay. Kathryn didn't hear Tuvok's comment but Belanna did.

"I believe the Captain is pregnant Mr Paris and she revieled it by throwing up in the middle of a Senior Staff meeting. I believe I have won the bet."  
"Come one Tuvok. She could just be sick from Neelix's cooking."  
"I have observed pregnancies of many cultures in my time in Starfleet. She has been exhibiting the classic human signs over the last two weeks. More tempermental than usual. More prone to tears than usual. Exhaustion when she is no longer working the way she was. Eating more that told to do so by the Doctor. Exhibiting the human urge to "Nest". Now she is nauceous."

Belanna poked her head out the door. She told them she was taking the Captain to sickbay and that her engineering report was on the table. Then she went back in and they heard the telltale whine of a transport energizing.


	15. Chapter 15

Two hours later Tom sat in the mess hall, thinking. Everyone now knew the Captain was pregnant after Chakotay announced it. He was trying to figure out how he'd missed it. He'd been watching ever since the bet was started. Strangely the only other people who'd figured it out as soon as Tuvok had been Belanna and Samantha Wildman and neither had been taking part in the bet.

First sign. Temper. As he thought about it he realized there had been a few times she'd snapped at Harry. She never snapped at Harry. He was like her eager little puppy who only wanted to make her happy when he was on duty. It was tiny little things really. One day it was his appearence. His shoes were untied. His jacket wasn't fully zipped. He looked like his hair hadn't been brushed. Another day it had been about a report. She'd demanded a sensor report and he'd been just a little slower reporting than usual. She'd also snapped at Tuvok for little things that normally no one would have noticed. Now that he thought about it, Belanna never reacted the few time the Captain had jumped down HER throat.

Second sign. Tears. Naomi ! Earlier in the week Naomi had a bowl of chocolate ice cream and offered to share with the Captain because she'd replicated too much. The Captain had nearly burst into tears over how sweet it was. People always did nice things for her to try to ease her stress and her burdons. Lately she'd been teary eyed over it and he hadn't noticed because he hadn't been looking close enough. The Captain was good at hiding her emotions but she hadn't been doing it very well lately. He'd put it down to being upset at the trouble of trying to get pregnant.

Third sign. Exhaustion. There were a several days he'd seen her nodding off on the bridge in the middle of Alpha shift. Or she'd said something about needing to go to bed early that night. He had thought it was just from Chakotay and Mike cutting back her coffee. They had said she could have 10 cups in 24 hours but they had really cut it down to five and made her drink the herbal tea or water the rest of the time.

Fourth sign. Food. Now that he thought about it there was something odd. When the three ate in the mess hall, she'd begun stealing bites off their plates. She'd rarely even even a full meal, much less three in one day before they started working on her health and now her habits had changed even more. She had even been eating hair pasta and leola root without protesting. How had he not seen it before ?

Fifth sign. Nesting. Hmm. He didn't even know what the hell that was !

He looked up and saw Belanna and Samantha sit down. They looked like they were about to start laughing at him. Samantha smiled and told Belanna that they really should explain it to him. After all he was a man and men normally didn't notice unless they had experience their wife's pregnancy before. Belanna sighed and gestured for Sam to go ahead.

"Tom. It's really quite simple if you think about it. It starts with the hormonal change. The crying, the anger. It's all an emotional rollercoaster. The slightest things can set off the emotions. A woman starts imagining baby names and daydreaming about picking colors for a nursary. Imagining what her child would look like. Feels the need to start making things to prepare for her new baby that she's been hoping for. She may not logically know, but her body does. Some women even feel different the morning after they get pregnant."  
"Chakotay was in sickbay because he hurt his back moving furniture in the nursary. Mike said that she was fighting with them over potential names, just in case. Chakotay said the Captain wanted some of his rations. I asked why and he said that she was complaining because she didn't have the yarn she needed to finish her blanket... That she was going to need some blue for a J..."

Belanna laughed when the nesting thing finally clicked. Tom smack his forehead and kept talking to himself in disbelief.

"How did I not see this ?! How could I have missed it ?!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've never been told anything about her mother. I have my own theory of it. I hope you like my theory.

A couple months later there was a small swell to her belly. Her two husbands loved rubbing her belly and for some odd reason would kneel infront her and talk to it. She hadn't understood that yet. She was still refusing the Doctor's offer to tell her who the father was. She kept telling him that it didn't matter to her who fathered her baby because they were a family. They had even inform the Doctor they didn't care whose baby it was. That to them the baby belonged to all three of them. That had temporarily shut up the Doctor. Until he started in one trying to tell her the sex of the baby and show her genetic rendering of what it would look like. Chakotay had asked her they didn't care whose baby it was but they still wanted to know what it was and what it looked like.

Mike and Chakotay have given her a surprise the evening before when everyone had thrown a party in the holodeck to celebrate her pregnancy. They had gotten into the archives in the computer system and found pictures of her parents. They made a large copy of a picture someone had taken and turned it into a portrait. She'd burst into emotional tears when she unwrapped it, making the two men believe she wasn't happy until she kissed Mike and hugged Chakotay as hard as she could. Tuvok had brought out an easle to put the portrait on.

It was a man and a woman standing infront the rose garden at the Academy. He had his arm wrapped around her and her head rested on his broad chest. Her head resting on his shoulder. He was tall and his hair was beginning to grey and had stormy grey eyes. Wearing a Captain's uniform. The woman head rested a little before his chin and she wore Science blue. Her red hair was pinned up and she had a raised eyebrow as her blue eyes focused on the camera. She looked up at a screen that Tom ordered and a video was shown on the screen. The now Admiral Edward Janeway was sitting against a headboard with two little redheaded girls tucked up against him, watching him adoringly as he spoke.

"Alright ladies. I'll tell you for millionth time. We met because Mommy was assigned to my ship as my Chief Science Officer. And let me tell you. That officer had a fiery temper. She always called me out on my mistakes. Infront of everyone and yelled at me on my own bridge ! I was minding my own business when she decided to pick a fight with me one morning. And would you believe as we were arguing on the bridge, she grabbed my uniform jacket. Yanked her down to her level and kissed me ! Her Captain ! Infront of everyone ! I couldn't believe it. Then she informed me she needed to go talk to someone in engineering and walked away ! I had to ask that woman three threes times before she'd marry me. She finally agreed when I got down on both knees and begged. Remember ladies. Never settle unless the man is willing to beg. She always told me that what made her consider me seriously was because when I kissed her, she felt like her world had tumbled off it's axis and she saw stars. The the very universe trembled. I think she was trying to make me feel good about myself. Don't you think so. Granted that's what it felt like to me."

Kathryn spoke up.

"But if Mommy was your Chief Science Officer, why are we the three of us here."  
"Simple my spirited little Princess. She was pregnant with you when she was offered a teaching position at the Academy. We discussed it at length and decided it would be best for her to move to Indiana and live with Grandma. She transported to work every day Grandma took care of your girls while Mommy was teaching and I was in space. It was the perfect situation. We wanted our children to spend time with family and we wanted a stable envirement for our children so when the offer came, we took it. Now. Off to bed with you two. I'll be in to kiss you goodnight in a minute so you better be in bed. No reading Katie, Lights out in 10 minutes. That's an order young lady."

Kathryn was smiling through her tears. She missed her father so much. She had always dreamed that he would be there the day she accepted her first Command but it hadn't happened. He's died in a training accident with her first fiance. She leaned back into their heat as both men wrapped their arms around her.


	17. Chapter 17

She'd gotten used to sleeping on her back at night with a large hand from each man on her swollen belly. Even though she hated it, she was getting used to her maternity uniform. She especially hated that Chakotay insisted she no longer go on away missions but she understood his concern. She sat in her chair on the bridge and worried when he took her place on an away mission. Mike would come over and sit in Chakotay's chair and squeeze her hand for a moment before going back to his station. Other than that, things were the usual every day operations of the ship. They of course had argued over the fact that Chakotay had wanted her to start going into her ready room during red alerts, not wanting to risk her getting hurt yet she would still be close for orders after the attack was over.

She walked into her ready room and smiled when she saw the roses on her desk. She saw Chakotay sitting in her chair and raised an eyebrow before moving towards him. He smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly. He led her over to the sofa where a large cushion sat on the floor. On the table was a tray of snacks. He sat down on the cushion, cross legged and pulled her down to sit in the hole made by his legs. He leaned back against the sofa and she leaned back with her back against his chest and sighed softly. He smiled as he unzipped her maternity jacket allnd pulled the tops up over her swollen belly. He was stroking her belly when Mike came in and sat on the other cushion. Mike leaned down and kissed her belly before they began taking turns feeding her bites of the snacks made by Neelix. Once the snacks were gone Mike undid the snaps at the back of her turtleneck and they began kissing her neck. Mike turned her head to kiss and kissed her softly as Chakotay stroked her belly. They still couldn't keep their hands off her even at 5 months pregnant. They were to the point now when they couldn't bend her over anything anymore. It was awkward in bed when they tried to take her pussy and ass at the same time but they would eventually find a good position when they wanted to do that. They weren't nearly as rough as they had been on a daily, and nightly, basis. She loved the rough punishing sex. Especially when it was so forecfull that people would see rape instead of consent if they were to walk in on them. She still couldn't believe she liked it, much less loved it as much as she did, but she also enjoyed when they made love to her body. Worshiped her body. They were still a little rough occasionally. They would whisper promises that soon they would use her body in that manner again. They still played with the vibrators and the leather paddle but they hadn't used any other toys since she got pregnant. The Doctor assured them it was quite safe to continue having sex up through the thirst trimester and that doctors had even encouraged the use of sex to induce labor when a woman was overdue.

She sighed softly as they began stripping her. Her breasts had become more sensitive and had even enlarged some. The Doctor had explained to them that her breasts would in fact grow with the pregnancy as her body prepared for the birth and feeding of her baby. The men had found the changes in her body fascinating. They had her stand naked before them every morning so they could look for the changed and would kiss her belly and talk to the baby growing inside her.

Mike gently helped her up. He began rubbing her pussy and playing with her clit, causing her head to fall back against his shoulder as she moaned. Chakotay laid down and freed his thick hard cock. Kathryn lowered her gaze to the long shaft that was pround standing at full attention. She smiled as Mike helped her ease herself down onto his cock. Mike freed his cock and stroked it as she began riding Chakotay. He gripped her bun and pushed into her open mouth and groaned deeply as she began to eagerly suck on him. She loved these two men and would do anything for them and she knew they would do anything for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn was now just into her fifth month and in a way felt like she was "nesting" for the entire ship as she walked down the corridor with Belanna and Samantha. She was rubbing her belly as she walked, discussing her current project. There were 3 sets of quarters not currently being used. Tuvok had helped her move crew members around so the 3 sets of quarters were right next to each other. The three women entered the door of the middle set and found some engineers already measuring. She smileed as she stood there, thinking.

"Alright ladies. Here's my idea. We have these three sets of quarters that don't have occupants now that they've been moved elsewhere. I've been going over personell evaluations. I've found a few crewmembers that, while excellent in the chosen field, would make excellent teachers and be amazing with children according to Neelix. So. I'd like to start a school. We already had Naomi. I'm about to have a baby. From what I've been hearing through the rumor mill, we more relationships forming since I surrendered to Chakotay and Mike. Which means more babies. I'm thinking we put in connecting doors in the three sets of quaters and we turn the quarters on our right into a nursary school and napping area. Already has a bathroom and everything. And these quarters will be the school for when the children get older. We can use the third quarters for play area and studying. Use the bedrooms for storage rooms. I do think we should wall off the outside entrances for the two sets of quarters and just leave a main door."

She smiled as she felt Mike come up behind her. She could always tell which one of them was coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed her belly soothingly as he listened to the three women scheming. He mentioned that the ship belonged to Starfleet and she probably needed permission to cut up their ship and change it. Belanna smacked him and Kathryn said Starfleet could shut the fuck up and kiss her ass. That make Chakotay laugh as he entered just in time to hear her comment. Mike quickly filled him in on the scheming at hand.

The five of them didn't know it yet but once the word of the plans for the nursary and school got out, various female crew members were heading to Sickbay. The doctor was being peppered with questions about reversing their Boosters, cancelling the Boosters. how long would it take for them to work their way out of their systems. Kathryn didn't know it but her plan had created baby fever on board the USS Starship Voyager. It would be a very interesting journey home now.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn was looking forward to Mike’s massage. The doctor had disinfect a table that had a large padded hole that her belly would fit through. She loved it when he massaged her and worked out her stress and kinks from sitting in her chair. She sighed softly as she stood from her chair and rubbed her back. It was getting hard to sit through her shift and it was starting to get hard to stand up. They’d been in shock when they had finally allowed the Doctor to tell them more about the pregnancy. Twins. Two girls. They had allowed him to do a genetic rendering. On had black curls, blue eyes and slightly darker skin. The other had red curls with blue eyes and paler skin. 

She was surprised that she was actually considering stepping down for the final month and a half of her pregnancy. It had shocked everyone. There was a net going that there would be an emergency transport off the bridge or she might refuse to leave and have the baby on the bridge.

She wandered to their quarters and smiled when she entered. There was a romantic dinner waiting but Mike was laying on the couch with Chakotay kissing him lovingly. Both were nude and Stroking each other’s cocks. They clearly hadn’t waiting for her. She wandered over as they stopped and stopped and turned their hungry gazes to her. She smiled and slapped Chakotay’s ass before giving it a squeeze before kissing each other.

“Don’t stop because of me, my loves. I enjoy a show as much as the two of you do. You know that.”

She eased herself down into the chair in front of the couch. Undoing her pants and reaching a hand inside to rub her pussy as she watched her lovers. She moaned softly as she watched the stroke each other and listened to their groans. She rubbed harder and faster as the stroked harder and faster.all three coming at once. She smiled as Chakotay and Mike stoked towards her like predators. She opened her mouth and welcomed Mike’s cock as she stroked Mike. Chakotay gripped her hair as he moved in and out of her mount while she gripped Mike and pumped her hand up and down as the two men kissed each other hungrily.

She released them before the could orgasm and smiled as she told them she watched to watch them in the bedroom. They helped her up out of her chair and moved into the bedroom. She replicated a bottle of gel as they moved onto the bed. She smiled as Mike moved to his hands and knees. So Chakotay was was Dom tonight. She moved towards the bed and kissed both of her men lovingly. She smiled as Chakotay helped her by spreading Mike’s ass open for her. She gently lubed his ass generously with the gel. She kissed Chakotay deeply as she filled her hand with gel and applied it as she worked his cock. She rubbed the excess into Mike’s skin before returning to her chair. She unzipped her maternity jacket and squeezed her breast and moved her other hand into her pants. Rubbing her pussy as Chakotay pushed into Mike’s ass. Her moans were mixed with the groans and grunts of her lovers as she watch Chakotay pump in and out of Mike. 

She loved watching them as much as she loved being between them. Which was now difficult because of her 8 month belly. Her men couldn’t share her now. One had to watch while the other enjoyed her pussy. She couldn’t be bent over anything anymore because of the twins and sadly the Doctor had said no more rough sex and none of their more interesting pursuits. Although occasionally The other would use her mouth for his pleasure while she rode the other.

She rubbed harder. And faster as Chakotay began hammering in and out of Mike’s ass. They all came with groans. She smiled softly as they helped her up and undressed her. Removing all sign of rank. Then they helped her lay down on the bed and each lovingly kissed her while the other suckled a breast. Chakotay murmured that he could wait to their babies suckle at her breasts. Mike agreed that it would be a gloriously beautiful vision. Chakotay told her that he had made a rocking chair for her ready room so she could feed and padded cribs with straps if she chose to keep them close in her ready room. Mike suggested covering up with Chakotay’s soft Indian blanket. After all, women didn’t leave their jobs when they were feeding.

After that there was no conversation for a while. Other than words of love as they made love to her again and again. The dinner was very much cold when they finally emerge from their bed to eat. Mike gave her a nice deep loving massage. She snuggled with her lovers on the couch as Chakotay spoke of a legend from his people. A real legend this time. She two men smiled a teacher of Kathryn’s head when she yawned and was fighting sleep. They stood and put her to bed and pulled the covers over her. Mike took Chakotay’s hand. He picked up the bottle of gel and led him into the nursary where they wouldn’t wake Kathryn and murmured lovingly and kissed him where the stood on the large fur that served as a rug for the center of the room.

“Your turn Chakotay. On your hands and knees Love...”


End file.
